


Исповедь

by goldenfool (shadowkatja)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death Eaters, Drama, Gen, Ok it looks like slash but for me it's Gen I'm not sorry, POV First Person, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/goldenfool
Summary: Всю мою недолгую жизнь меня готовили к тому, что я стану Пожирателем, и я не жалею, что так оно и случилось. Я жалею лишь о том, что все эти аристократишки оказались на проверку полным дерьмом.
Kudos: 1





	Исповедь

**Author's Note:**

> мнение авторки в отношении других участвующих лиц может не совпадать с мнением главного героя

Когда тебе двадцать, кажется, что мир у твоих ног: чистая кровь течет в твоих венах, выбранная сторона побеждает, Темный Лорд призывает верить, что война скоро кончится. Только вот я так уже не думаю. Радужные перспективы подло посерели и съежились в тот момент, когда я понял, что всем плевать. Из зеркала на меня смотрит юноша с синяками под глазами и уставшим взглядом. Мне страшно. Мне так страшно.

Долохов был элитой, как и Белла. Им можно было всё, им прощалось всё, что не задевало лично Лорда. Поэтому они не слишком церемонились. Но если Белла стелилась перед Темным Лордом, выполняя функцию красивой, а главное, преданной проститутки с жестокими замашками, то с Долоховым было сложнее. Правая Рука. Он смотрел, он оценивал. И этого было достаточно, чтобы вызывать панику.

А потом он позвал.

И не прийти было нельзя. Он не спрашивал. Не предлагал. И даже не накладывал Империус. Он просто бросал заглушающие и запирающие чары на комнату и брал.

Я не был слабым — один из лучших дуэлянтов среди Пожирателей. Но сравниться с ним было невозможно, хоть я сопротивлялся до конца. В моей голове просто не укладывалось, зачем он это делал, почему он выбрал меня. Несмотря на то, что палочку он забрал на входе в комнату, пару раз мне удалось достать его абсолютно магловским способом — кулаком по лицу. Ему было плевать. Он получал то, что хотел. Избивал, лупцевал кнутом, трогал там, где никогда и никто, а потом лечил. Сам. И низким голосом тянул: «Эван, Эван, глупый мальчишка, тебе лучше сдаться прямо сейчас». Только боль не уходила. Она стала частью жизни. Кожа оставалась безупречно гладкой, а чувство исцеления не приходило.

После первого раза я избегал Долохова как мог, игнорировал его приказы, а пару раз даже уезжал в родовое поместье. Отец все видел, но помочь не пытался — темная метка держала крепко, а Лорд запретил вмешиваться.

Я перестал спать и начал шарахаться от каждой тени Малфой-мэнора, которые были везде. Даже самые верхние этажи, даже комнаты с огромными окнами оставались темными.

А потом было общее собрание и первый Круциатус за неподчинение. Сказать, что это было больно, значило солгать. Это было не просто больно. Складывалось ощущение, что сломали каждую кость, вывернули все суставы и распотрошили, а потом заставили самого себя собирать. Я, распластанный на каменном полу в столовой мэнора, закусывал губы так, что кровь заливалась в рот, но терпел. Мучения длились недолго. Лорду не нравились сломанные игрушки, Лорду не нравился взгляд моих глаз, молящий не отдавать меня. Я был готов на все, только бы меня больше не трогал Долохов. А Величайший Темный маг понимал и ухмылялся:

— Антонин, забирай свою куколку.

Тогда никто не смеялся: это было опасно, ведь на моем месте мог оказаться любой. В оглушительной тишине высокий коренастый черноволосый мужчина как девочку уносил меня на руках. Я бы орал, если бы была возможность, вырывался и бежал оттуда на другой конец света. Куда угодно. Но я мог только безвольно висеть на его руках и хрипеть от боли.

Он запрещал вставать с кровати и вливал в рот зелья, а я молчал и отворачивался на любую попытку заговорить. Однажды, когда мне стало лучше, он присел на край кровати и, откинув одеяло, начал выводить одному ему ведомые узоры на бедре, цокая языком: 

— Эван, Эван, ну что же ты такой несговорчивый. Вот Блэк сразу понял, что не стоит сопротивляться. Ведь можно получать удовольствие.

Меня накрыло волной злости: Рег был моим лучшим другом, и эта тварь знала об этом. Младший Блэк пропал год назад, не оставив даже записки. Я догадывался, что что-то не так, видя его затравленный взгляд последние несколько месяцев перед исчезновением, но оставлял другу личное пространство, не задавая лишних вопросов. Мы были не в то время и не в том месте для разговоров по душам. Но сейчас меня просто затрясло от осознания. Рег, так гордившийся меткой и осознанием собственного превосходства, оказался в такой же ситуации, как я сейчас. Рег, бледный, тонкий, аристократично красивый, восхищавшийся хрупкими чистокровными девочками. Мальчишка, который на тот момент только стал совершеннолетним, который никого никогда не убивал, который не владел дуэльным мастерством. Человек, который скорее всего уже никогда не вернется, который был мне как брат. Эта драклова сука Долохов смеет оскорблять мою память своими грязными наклонностями. 

Я просто плюнул ему в лицо. 

Была боль. Мне кажется, что он ждал, когда появится повод. Он же психопат, такой же как Белла, только та не выходит за рамки непростительных и слов. Долохову же надо унизить, ощутить свое превосходство. 

Эти воспоминания никогда не сотрутся из моей памяти. Меня просто выворачивало наизнанку от Круциатусов, а он не стеснялся, добавляя кованной подошвой ботинок по ребрам, наслаждаясь моими криками. А потом, когда я уже не мог сопротивляться, только хрипел и скулил, он получал то, ради чего все затевалась. Даже не получал — брал, вцепившись пальцами в волосы, чтобы видеть мое лицо. Слезы возбуждали его еще больше. А я просто не мог терпеть: ни это унижение, ни боль, сковывающую все тело, ни его руки на теле, ни влажный язык на шее, ни хриплые стоны: «Эван, Эван», ни то, что он со мной делал. Единственной мыслью в голове билось: «Пожалуйста, пусть он сдохнет самой отвратительной смертью, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Ненавижу его. Ненавижу Темного Лорда. Их всех ненавижу». 

Я окончательно сломался, когда он, закончив, носком сапога перевернул меня на спину и убрал светлые волосы с пропитанного кровью и потом лба, глядя прямо мне в глаза:

— Ты просто сладкая куколка, Розье.

Мне было уже никогда не отмыться, не смириться и не забыть всей этой грязи. Я не помню, кто меня нашел. Уже после мне расскажут, что Долохов попался аврорам в тот же день, слишком уж он был довольный и расслабленный.

С тех пор прошло два месяца, и все следы физического насилия давно прошли. Только мне до сих пор каждую ночь снятся его хриплые стоны «Эван, Эван», как будто он имеет надо мной власть даже сидя в Азкабане, и я просыпаюсь от липкого ужаса, не позволяющего дышать.

Отражение измученно улыбается мне с поверхности зеркала. Я бы отдал всё, чтобы не иметь этих золотистых кудрей и смазливого лица. Я бы отдал всё, чтобы никогда себя больше не видеть. И никогда не появляться здесь. Но черная метка на предплечье горит, напоминая, что из Пожирателей Смерти уходят только в гости к старухе с косой, и что пора выдвигаться на очередной рейд.

Я никогда не забывал, кто я. Убийца. Холодный, расчетливый и беспощадный. Но я никогда не позволял себе мучить и унижать своих жертв. И никогда не получал от этого удовольствия. Мне просто была близка Идея чистокровности магического мира, ради которой я был готов на все. Она была продолжением меня, впитанная с молоком матери и воспитанная отцом. Меня всю мою недолгую жизнь готовили к тому, что я стану Пожирателем, и я не жалею, что так оно и случилось. Я жалею лишь о том, что все эти аристократишки оказались на поверку полным дерьмом, которое я уже не мог даже ненавидеть — просто презирал. И сделать из них конфетку Лорду не получится, потому что как его не маскируй, дерьмо всё равно останется дерьмом. Но чистая кровь стоит того, чтоб за нее умереть.

Что я и собираюсь сделать сегодня. Я больше не боюсь.


End file.
